jeuxdystopiquesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthvision Battle Royale 2025
The Earthvision Battle Royal 2025, also known as the EBR 2025, Earthvision 2025, or more simply country 2025, was the 10th edition of the annual Battle Royale contest that took place in country. A total of 19 nations took part and sent one citizen to this event. The Earthvision consisted of four semi-finals, the first two starting on June 1 at 12 pm and 6 pm, while the third and fourth semi-finals starting on the 2nd at the same time. The host nation, San Marino, was the winning nation of the 2024 edition the previous year, which meant that they automatically qualified to the Grand Final for this year's edition. The other 192 nations were drawn randomly into pots - regardless of country location - and distributed into the four semi finals. There, each citizen would compete in a fight to the death until 12 remain. The qualifiers from each semi-final would then be rescued from the arena and 8 days later would make up the 48 (including the host nation) in the Grand Final. Each nation was allowed to pick their citizen in any way they choose, as long as they are picked before 1 March. The United States was the winner of the Battle Royale. This was the first time a major power, or a major western country, won the event. in second place was Bulgaria, followed by Dominica, Cyprus, and Montenegro, who were all major favorites to win. Host nation San Marino finished in 19th place. Arena There were many questions raised as to where the tiny microstate would host the Arena without it overtaking the entire country, as most Arenas are around the same size of the country. It was revealed that the southern half of the entire country would be the Arena, with the couple thousand inhabitants being relocated temporarily to hotels in the north. This edition would be a smaller one. Like the couple previous countries that hosted, there were no stadiums built to host the millions of visitors. With Italy, they agreed that some of the cities surrounding San Marino could host some fans for a select number of days, but there were to be no public viewings inside the actual country itself. Format and Rules The draw to determine which nation would compete in which semifinal as well as the pod number for the host country took place in capital of host country, December of previous year. Host was selected to start on Pod x. Each competing nation had to declare their intent to join by December 1st, and declare their competing citizen by March 1, 2025. Most countries picked their citizen through an internal selection. These are done when the governments hold a nationally televised lottery where citizens are assigned a set of numbers, and are chosen if their numbers are picked. There are millions of cases each year where people try to volunteer for to be their nation's citizen. In this situation, the volunteers are given as many lottery numbers as they can buy (in some countries they cost as little as $2, while in bigger countries like the US, Russia, Australia, etc. prices can go up to $1000 each), so the chances one of their number combinations is picked goes up. Though the vast majority of citizens picked embrace their fate and their chance to take part in this romanticized gladiator-style event, most governments dispatch thousands of personnel across their country so that they can reach their chosen citizen within minutes of being selected, just in case one tries to run away. In the meantime, citizen's are usually invited to multiple locations across the globe as to promote themselves and their country, create alliances, and get sponsors. While there are tens to hundreds of unofficial smaller parties all around the world, the biggest and most watched are the Official pre-parties sanctioned by the EOs. It is not required to go on tour to any of these parties; the decision is entirely up to the government and how much they want to spend their strictly-defined EO imposed budget on it ($500,000 per nation). The schedule for these major ones are: *Havana, Cuba - 22 March *Copenhagen, Denmark - 29 March *Athens, Greece - 5 April *Doha, Qatar - 11 April *Bangkok, Thailand, 18 April *Tokyo, Japan, 25 April *Honolulu, Hawaii, 1 May After being chosen, the citizens took part in a press conference outside their home and the build-up started. Depending on how early or late their national reaping was, they either stayed at their home (under close discreet surveillance), went on tour, or were transported immediately to the host country where they and the hundreds of other citizens stayed in a citizen-only village. They were allowed to have family and friends come and visit them up until the day before the citizen competed in the Battle Royal. All citizens had to arrive exactly one month prior to the first semi-final, in order for them to have enough time to train and acclimate to the surroundings. The EOs provided each citizen with a personal team that includes trainers, stylists, cooks, field specialists, etc. For the month or two that the citizens were there, they were encouraged to learn survival skills and do strength training so they could improve their survival chances (and provide a great entertainment show). The evening before the first semi-final, the Opening Ceremony took place. Comparable to the ceremonies of the Olympic Games, this one celebrated Samarinese history and culture and included many pyrotechnics, acts and performances, music, and fireworks. The Parade of Nations took place shortly afterwards, which included each citizen pulled by a high-tec chariot decorated to represent their country, surrounded by an entourage of performers showing off that country's culture and national symbols, all of which was led by their national flag. Speeches were held by the EOs and the x government, followed by citizen oaths and raising of flags. Finally, the cauldron was lit to symbolize the official start of the Battle Royale, to be extinguished only by the winner of the Grand Final themselves. Following the Opening Ceremony, all citizens went on a lockdown. They were not permitted to leave their building or have access to any outside information that could have helped them in the Arena. Citizens in semi-finals two, three, and four were not allowed to view or have any knowledge of what happens in the semi-final that occurs before theirs as well. This was to ensure that the suspense is kept and no citizen had an unfair advantage over an other. Qualification 193 Nations participated in this edition of the Earthvision Battle Royale. Forty-eight nations competed in the first three semi-finals, while forty-seven competed in the forth semi-final. Semi-Final 1 The first semi-final lasted from 12 pm on June 1st to 4 am on June 6th. Semi-Final 2 The second semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 1st to 2 pm on June 5th. Semi-Final 3 The third semi-final took place from 12 pm on June 2nd to 1 pm June 6th. Semi-Final 4 The fourth semi-final took place from 6 pm on June 2nd to 6:35 pm on June 5th. Summary of the Semi-Finals File:EBR 2025 Semifinal 1.png| Semi-Final 1 File:EBR 2025 Semifinal 2.png| Semi-Final 2 File:EBR 2025 Semifinal 3.png| Semi-Final 3 File:EBR 2025 Semifinal 4.png| Semi-Final 4 Preparation for the Grand Final Pod Order The draw for the pot order, which determines where around the Cornucopia a nation's citizen is to stand and take off for it when the Battle starts, was held on June 20th. It is seen as important because a citizen who gets drawn towards the middle is in a direct straight line to the Cornucopia and slightly closer, as oppose to those at either end who are further away and at an angle. Live Coverage of the Grand Final Welcome to the start of the Earthvision Battle Royale 2025. In just over 5 minutes, 48 citizens representing countries from all across the globe will be raised onto their pods going into the Arena, and in what will likely be two and a half weeks, one will emerge as the sole victor. One can only imagine how nervous and anxious the competing countries' fans are, and how even more nervous the citizens must be! Day 1 (12 June) Mujaahida Radwan of is killed by Shawqi Mir of . Erlend Vosu of is blown up by an unknown mine. Bernadette Joubert of is killed by Anslavs Lejnieks of . Lark Mbonukiche of is killed by Armelle Delisle of . Salvatore Lafuente of is killed by Armelle Delisle of . Abrianna Orgill of is killed by Sherwin Hart of . Hana Trávníčková of is killed by Zanita Piccio of . Brajesh Rauniyar of is killed by Shane Caldwell of . Armelle Delisle of is killed by Kévin Fétique of . Anslavs Lejnieks of dies from his wounds sustained in an earlier battle. Day 1 Recap Wow, this must have been the most exciting opening day in recent Battle Royale history! Ten citizens died, including favorites Togo, Ghana and Estonia. Ten citizens died, 38 remain. Day 2 (13 June) Shawqi Mir of is killed by Sadiki Kalb of . Mubeena Amen of is killed by Nicola Farace of . Isabela Geronimo of is killed by Diomedes Molas of . Tomé Rodrigues of is killed by Zanita Piccio of . Aina Yermekova of is killed by Zanita Piccio of . Day 2 Recap Today was just as exciting as the first. It was another high casualty day with five more citizens dying. Today also marked the appearance of the #1 favorite of this Battle Royale: Diomedes of Cyprus. The strong citizen from the small ethnically-Greek mediterranean country was the undoubted winner of all the semi-finals, and is expected to do very well and most likely win. Another citizen to watch is Zanita of Colombia, who killed two other citizens in quick succession. Five citizens died, 33 remain. Day 3 (14 June) Devet Berdi of is killed by Hartanti Masood of . Day 3 Recap Today was a lot slower. One citizen died, 32 remain. Day 4 (15 June) Taylor Ingram of is killed by Vojin Livada of . Mia Peddard of is killed by Christian Adam of . Day 4 Recap Nothing much happened today. Vojin caught Taylor wandering through the pasture and shot him with an arrow. Meanwhile, Christian of the United States got his first kill in the Grand Final and second overall in this entire BR. He isn't expected to do well, but maybe he can surprise us. Two citizens died, 30 remain. Day 5 (16 June) Adolphe Appell of is killed by Lucrèce Noir of . Day 5 Recap The Battle Royale is slowing down a bit. Only one citizen died, and it was a surprise that the tiny 14 year old from Haiti managed to kill a formidable athlete such as Adolphe of Burkina Faso. She has been placed on many people's dark horse list. One citizen died, 29 remain. Day 6 (17 June) There were no events today. Day 7 (18 June) Asil Garriov of is killed by Dusiča Kos of . Jordan Kozjek of is killed by Atanas Andreev of . Elcin Irmak of is killed by Graciano Brion of . Day 7 Recap It picked up a little bit. Many former communist countries were involved, especially Balkan ones like Slovenia, Serbia, and Bulgaria. Atanas of Bulgaria finally makes his appearance after being quiet for most of this first week, despite being placed as 3rd favorite to win behind Cyprus and Samoa and in front of Georgia. Three citizens died, 26 remain. Day 8 (19 June) Tuamuwa Karitomu of is killed by Vojin Livada of . Yedid Ortiz of is killed by Gina McClain of . Day 8 Recap What a shock! The second favorite to win, Tuamuwa of Samoa, has just been defeated in a battle and killed by Vojin of Montenegro! It was around dusk, and Tuamuwa arrived back at his hidden camp in some bushes to find Vojin scavenging. The two fought, but Vojin had the upper hand and superior weapons and killed the Samoan citizen. Two citizens died, 24 remain. Day 9 (20 June) Attention Citizens! The rain you are experiencing now has caused a giant flash flood that has already entered the arena and triggered many landslides. Find shelter immediately or perish! Halia Sayavong of is crushed by fast moving debris. Sherwin Hart of is pushed into the flood by Lucrèce Noir of . Hartanti Masood of dies after being pushed into the flash flood by Christian Adam of in a failed attempt to push Christian in himself. Jerom Bonnett of is swept away and drowns. Arshavir Keosseian of is swept away and drowns. Nicola Farace of is swept away and drowns. Elisabed Orjonikidze of is swept away and drowns. Charlie Petrosino of is swept away and drowns. Kévin Fétique of is ambushed, stabbed repeatedly, then pushed into the flash flood for good measure by Deron Dixon of . Jessy Malfait of is swept away and drowns. Day 9 Recap What a day! That flash flood carved a path of destruction throughout the entire southern half of the country and killed almost half the remaining tributes. Surprise deaths include Elisabed of Georgia, Sherwin of Grenada, and Kévin of France, who was killed in an especially brutal and dramatic way by now-dark horse Deron of Dominica. Ten citizens died, 14 remain. Day 10 (21 June) '''''Attention Citizens! At 1 pm this afternoon, the EO's will host a feast at the Cornucopia which will provide you with all the supplies you need to survive for the rest of the Battle Royale. Good luck! Azzaam Rashed of is killed by Loretta Nkiche of . Dusiča Kos of is stabbed to death by Deron Dixon of . Zanita Piccio of trips on an unknown abandoned mine and is blown up. Graciano Brion of is killed by Sadiki Kalb of . Shane Caldwell of is ambushed and strangled by Diomedes Molas of . Day 10 Recap We're now in our final 9! Who would've thought the final 9 would be this? The favorites are, in order, Diomedes of Cyprus, Deron of Dominica, Vojin of Montenegro, Atanas of Bulgaria, Loretta of Kenya, Sadiki of Tunisia, Christian of the United States, Lucrèce of Haiti, and finally Gina of Scotland. Diomedes remains the favorite, even if he doesn't have the most kills, the way he kills and his intelligence proves he has what it takes. Meanwhile, Deron of Dominica is no longer a dark horse and is a full-on favorite after the world has seen the brutal ways in which he kills. We are very surprised to see the likes of little 14 year old Lucrèce of Haiti still alive, as well as Gina of Scotland and even Christian of the United States, who has spent the majority of the Battle Royale traveling at night and sleeping during the days in dug-up trenches covered in bushes and leaves or in tall trees that he climbs in. Five citizens died, 9 remain. Day 11 (22 June) Sadiki Kalb of is killed by Lucrèce Noir of . Gina McClain of is killed by Atanas Andreev of . Day 11 Recap Things are really heating up! We only have 7 citizens remaining. Atanas has now overtaken Vojin to become third favorite, while Lucrèce of Haiti jumps astronomically to 5th from 8th, leaving Christian from the United States as the least-likely favorite to win. Two citizens died, 7 remain. Day 12 (23 June) Attention Citizens! The Arena will turn pitch black for an unknown amount of time at the end of this announcement. Good luck! Loreta Nkiche of is stumbled upon and stabbed in the throat by Diomedes Molas of . Lucrèce Noir of is crushed under body weight of a falling Atanas Andreev of . Vojin Livada of is shot with an arrow by Christian Adam of Day 12 Recap What a twist! Who knew the Event Organizers would hold more than one Arena Event? And what ingenuity to use one not related to a natural disaster! The engineer and creative director behind that must be given an award. Once the Arena turned black and the noise amplified by a coupe decibels - which was not in the original announcement - Diomedes ran into Loreta. He blindly slashed his hunting knife in the air until it met Loreta's throat, causing the Kenyan to die seconds later. About two hours later, when the remaining six tributes were doing their best to stay still and hidden, Atanas was the only one wandering the Arena when he accidentally tripped over a rock and fell a couple feet down onto a tiny teenage body. That was revealed to be the Haitin Lucrèce, who was being given a lot of media hype due to her age and who she has killed. The weight of the 200+ lb Bulgarian caused broken bones and internal bleeding; she died almost immediately. Lastly, Christian of the United States heard small movement in the distance. Immediately, he took out his newly acquired crossbow and tried to aim it at the noise. He let a shot go and about three minutes later, a firework sound was heard, signaling the death of the unknown citizen he killed, who was later revealed to be the very strong Vojin of Montenegro. The Arena was given it's natural light back about six hours into the event. It is now an extremely tight race. Diomedes is still the favorite, but it's now a three way tie between the remaining citizens as to who will win due to Christian's killing of Vojin and the patient and calm demeanor he had doing it. Three citizens died, 4 remain. Day 13 (24 June) There were no events today. Day 14 (25 June) Diomedes Molas of is killed by Christian Adam of . Deron Dixon of is killed by Christian Adam of . Atanas Andreev of is killed by a muttation fox. Day 12 Recap There we have it! Ladies and Gentlemen and viewers across the world, the winner of the 10th Earthvision Battle Royale is Christian Adam of the United States of America, congratulations! He came from behind and beat all the odds to become the 10th winner and the first for a major western power. His cool and calm demeanor in the face of danger combined with excellent survival skills and combat experience made him an easy-pick for favorite, it's a wonder why he went so long being undetected! Grant it, it would've been more entertaining of Atanas of Bulgaria hadn't been spotted resting at the last minute by a giant muttation fox and subsequently attacked and eaten, but nevertheless this had to be one of the most exciting Battle Royales in history! Final Standings Closing Ceremony The Closing Ceremony took place the night of June 27 and celebrated the victory of Christian and the United States, and overall the success of the Games in general. More cultural festivities, closing speeches, a montage of the most dramatic and noteworthy moments of the Battle Royale, and of course a slow-mo replay of the winning kill. Christian re-entered the stadium to thunderous roars and applause and, along with the president of the United States, participated in the "passing down of the torch" segment of the Ceremony. The winner of the last Battle Royale, Gianpiero, passed down his golden laurel reef to new winner, to be worn around his head as a prestigious crown for all official appearances until he must pass down the same crown to the winner of the next Battle Royale. The president of the United States accepted responsibility of his nation to host next year's games, while Christian symbolically extinguished the cauldron, signaling the end of the 10th Earthvision Battle Royale.